


Todos estamos un poco rotos

by Amerikita12



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Wade Wilson, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Hurt, Hurt Wade, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Smut, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Past Abuse, Prostitution, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Wade Wilson, Suicide Attempt, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Feels, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "Deadpool va a una misión, donde lo dañan de una manera en la cual ni siquiera él puede sanar. Esto despierta viejas memorias de su infancia y lo obliga a recordar".(O como Wade está jodido e intenta repararse con la ayuda de un Capitán).Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos autores, yo solo utilizó la temática.





	Todos estamos un poco rotos

**Author's Note:**

> Para la apariencia de Wade, me base en una extraña amalgama del cómic (Específicamente Deadpool Vol. 2) y de Ryan Reynolds. Para la historia de origen tome algunas cosas canon (Del cómic que ya mencioné) y otras cosas inventadas por mí, ah, y la apariencia de Steve es la del MCU, aunque eso no importa realmente. La verdad es que yo veo la relación entre Wade y Steve como bromance que está a punto de ser romance, pero, de nuevo, ustedes interpretenlo como deseen.   
> Cajas: La Amarilla es con negritas, y la Blanca con negritas y cursivas.  
> Además: Está historia contiene temas delicados, por favor lea esto bajo su propio riesgo.

_Se encontraba en un oscuro pasillo, no se vislumbraba más que negro cuando alzaba su vista, la casi nula iluminación no servía más que para ver unos centímetros frente a él, pensó para sí, que, en ese momento, era de mayor ayuda la adrenalina que corría por su sangre que su sentido de la vista. El corredor era apenas lo suficientemente ancho como para caminar sin que sus hombros chocaran con las paredes sucias que en algún momento se encontraron blancas y sin rasgaduras. Con asco optaba por guiarse con sus manos rozando la pared, estando temeroso de tocar algo, o en su defecto ser tocado por algo. Su posición al tener las manos estiradas hacia adelante le ganaba una incomodidad y lo hacían sentir indefenso. No podía describir mucho más el lugar donde se encontraba, no había atisbo de cualquier olor, y ninguna brisa corría, la falta de presencia le inquietaba, pues tampoco había un sonido ajeno al de su respiración, en su defecto sus oídos cimbraban y sentía dentro de ellos un inquietante pitido que se agudizaba con su atención._

_Entonces, cuando escuchó a lo lejos una voz gruesa y titubeante, su corazón dio una carrera y sus palpitaciones fueron tan fuertes que opacaron el silencio sepulcral que se dio después. Casi de inmediato se mantuvo completamente quieto, mascullando por lo bajo palabras inconscientes e ininteligibles. Los síntomas del miedo lo llevaron al asco y su estómago quería devolver todo lo que contenía, solo con ese pensamiento fue que descubrió que realmente no  había nada dentro de él. Su rostro se sentía caliente al igual que su cuerpo, ahí deseo que la indefinible temperatura del corredor se inclinara unos grados hacía abajo, para conciliar su sudor nervioso y su ser sobrecalentado._

_Wade sabía que debería correr, moverse, o respirar, cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a mantenerse con vida. Sentía dentro de sí una atracción hacia la voz efímera cuyo mensaje no pudo escuchar, era, de manera muy pelicular, conciliador el hecho de que no estaba solo. Pero en sí éste pensamiento le causaba mucha más ansiedad, por el simple miedo inherente del humano a lo desconocido, un sinónimo inconsciente de peligro._

_“¿Wade?” Y justo en ese instante, una presión en sus tobillos tomaron presencia, siendo acompañadas de un golpe en ambas muñecas, ambas acciones hicieron el particular ruido ensordecedor que hace el metal al chocar con fuerza contra sí mismo. Aunado a eso, hubo un claro cambio de temperaturas en las partes apresadas de su cuerpo, pues el metal estaba tan frío como un cubo de hielo, todas éstas acciones no tomaron más de un segundo, dándole tiempo a penas al rubio para reaccionar con un patético grito agudo, y que, como golpe a su ego, terminó con el tono quebradizo que solo se da cuando se está a punto de romper en llanto._

_De pronto, se hizo la luz._

_Lo que suponía un pasillo estrecho y mohoso, mutó anormalmente hasta convertirse en una habitación, tan blanca como la cera de una vela, y de alguna manera, tan brillante como el fuego que ésta poseía._

_Wade estaba encadenado a una silla, que, junto con el metal que lo mantenía preso, era lo único cuyo color no guindaba entre los tonos de blanco. A penas se percató del hecho de que no tenía ninguna prenda cubriendo su desnudez, estaba tan expuesta, deliciosamente vulnerable._

_Intentó con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de sus ataduras, conciliándose con el contrastante color rojo de la sangre que comenzó a brotar de sus muñecas. Sabía, de alguna manera, que debía ser capaz de curar de inmediato, pero no podía, y la sangre seguía fluyendo._

_Entonces, comenzó a llorar._

_Las lágrimas cubrían su visión de las paredes dolorosamente blancas, y el líquido salado comenzó a correr como río por su rostro, dejando un rastro brilloso por su piel marchita al secarse. Y gritó, gritó hasta que su garganta le ardiera, y se hubiera lastimado sus propios oídos por la sonoridad de sus alaridos. El sonido rebotaba como olas por los muros de la habitación, dejando un potente eco incluso segundos después de que Wade se hubiese callado._

_Abrió los ojos expectantes, solo para caer en cuenta que los había mantenido cerrados por minutos enteros. La imagen que sus ojos captaban no era tranquilizante, ante él se erguían varios entes gigantescos, cuyo color era tan blanco como negro, deslizando el dominio que tenía uno sobre el otro, simulando la danza entre rojo y azul de las llamaradas del fuego._

_Y como la peor tortura, en completo silencio, aquellos espectros se acercaban hacia él, con el paso firme que tiene un lobo sobre su presa. Su corazón latía, latía tan fuerte y Wade lo odiaba tanto, y él sudaba, aún cuando podría jurar la temperatura bajo cero de la estéril habitación._

_Las figuras sin cuerpo y sin cara lo cubrían… Había varias manos entre sus piernas. Sentía la fuerza que usaban para abrirlas._

_Magulladuras pintadas en rojo sobre sus caderas. El matiz carmesí se extendía hacia abajo._

_Un aliento caliente sobre su rostro, escuchaba los jadeos. Sentía el tacto rudo en su cara._

_Quería soltarse, quería morir. Pero no podía. Y gritó, pero no lo escucharon… Él no quería que lo tocaran._

_Lloró más de lo que jamás admitiría._

_Y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, con esporádicos trazos de blanco, de escala minúscula a comparación de su opuesto. Ante eso, como por arte de magia, el aire desapareció, y todo fue más frío, mucho más frío. Y él no podía respirar, solo podía oír el “plink” que hacían las gotas pesadas de sangre al impactar suicidas contra el suelo. Sintió envidia._

_Se movió, tanto como pudo, dando sus últimos intentos por librarse, usando fuerza que no sabía que estaba ahí, negándose a perecer ante las misteriosas ánimas maliciosas que lo atormentaba. Pero poco importaban sus esfuerzos cuando él ya estaba en el agua. Con toda la presión que ésta ejercía, y con la desesperante picazón que creaba en sus ojos tercos que ahora se negaban en cerrarse._

_Él se ahogó. Y lo último que vio fue la sonrisa etérea que se burlaba de él._

**_[…]_ **

Wade se despertó con un grito, debajo de él se encontraba su almohada, húmeda por las lágrimas y el sudor que había dejado como prueba de su pesadilla. Su corazón cumplía un ritmo frenético, y él no podía dejar de respirar aceleradamente. El olor del miedo estaba impregnado en toda la habitación, estaba impregnado en él.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, no pudo sentir más que miedo. Él quería olvidar.

Se removió cohibido y temeroso bajo las pesadas mantas de su cama, hasta sentarse en ella con su espalda tocando la pared y sus piernas dobladas protectoramente hacia su pecho. Era más difícil hacerlo cuando no podía dejar de temblar, deseó que esto solo se debiera al ambiente frío, pero sabía que era una manifestación física de su miedo y su debilidad.

Escondió infantilmente su cabeza entre sus piernas, dejando fruir las lágrimas y los sollozos que vinieron segundos después. No podía regular su respiración cortada, y los jadeos repentinos hicieron brincar su pecho.

_Entonces, ¿No te pasa que estás intentando no fumar, no vomitar, ni cortarte y sólo yaces en tu cama temblando porque duele más no hacerlo?, pues a Wade sí, y mucho._

De verdad quería ser ajeno a la viva sensación que dolía en su piel, podía sentir las manos tocando, la abrasión en sus extremidades, y el dolor de una mordida en su cuello, estaban tan presentes como la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Gritó hasta que su voz simplemente se negó a salir, acrecentando una molestia ya habida en su garganta. Se quedó solo con el ruido de las voces en su mente.

**Supéralo, no seas un bebé.**

**_Eres la representación cliché de una víctima de violación, felicidades._ **

_“No fue violación”_ Fue lo único que dijo en respuesta. Porque no lo había sido, en lo absoluto.

**_Si dijiste “No” y ellos no pararon, entonces fue violación._ **

**Pudiste haber peleado, pero eres débil. Quizá en el fondo incluso lo querías.**

Wade se reprimió con fuerza, pensando en la veracidad de las voces en su cabeza, él pudo haber hecho más, pudo ser más cuidadoso, pudo pelear con más fuerza, pudo a ver intentado escapar, diablos, pudo incluso no haber aceptado el trabajo. Pero no lo hizo, entonces, se lo merecía.

**_Tú te lo buscaste._ **

**Deberías dar las gracias porque alguien te hizo el favor de tocarte, eres un monstruo.**

Todo después de eso se volvió nebuloso, como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido cubiertos con una niebla mental, haciendo un remolino con sus recuerdos y sus emociones. Él odiaba sus lapsos de disociación. Más aún cuando aún sentía la presencia casi palpable de sus pensamientos martillando en su cabeza.

Wade no sabía cómo había llegado al cuarto de baño, pero ahí estaba, bajo una lluvia de agua excesivamente caliente. Él solo quería sentirse limpio, por una vez en su vida quería dejar de odiarse, pero eso no pasaría.

El agua chocaba con su cara, Wade se tallaba en rostro como si quisiera arrancarse la piel, deseando poder llorar hasta sentirse vacío. El calor irritaba la piel de su espalda, quizá incluso los quemaba, pero no importaba, _porque él sanaba, siempre lo hacía._

Fue, de manera fácil, la sexta ducha desde que _eso_ pasó hace apenas unas unos días. No era tonto, él sabía lo cliché de su nueva obsesión por los baños. Pero no podía evitar la incomodidad creciente que tenía con su cuerpo, al sentirse tan sucio, usado y roto, _jodidamente roto_.

**Ya estabas jodido, ellos sólo movieron las piezas.**

En cierto momento su cuerpo se hundió en la aglomeración de agua en la tina, la cual no era lo suficientemente grande para que su cuerpo encajara, así que sus piernas estaban incómodamente dobladas, sobresaliendo del agua y su cabeza tirada hacia atrás dolorosamente, con sus brazos sosteniendo una manguera justo entre su nariz y boca.

**_No puedes morir, ¿Lo sabes, no?_ **

Quizá se ahogó, o se desmayó minutos después, no estaba seguro. Pero prontamente nadó en la inconsciencia, que no dejaba de recordarle su pesadilla, reviviendo imágenes borrosas, y otras vivencias más esclarecidas.

El no quería dormir, mucho menos estar despierto. Solo quería descansar.

[…]

Cuando despertó, no podía hablar.

En un sentido casi literal, de su boca no podían salir más que monosílabos tartamudeantes. Aunados con un tono ajenamente tímido, se sentía tan estúpido, le hacía recordar la actitud cohibida que tenía cuando niño.

**_¿Alguien recordó viejos traumas?_ **

**Ahora te escuchas tan estúpido como eres.**

Hubiese querido gritar _“Cállense”_ pero solo bajo el rostro, sin decir palabras. Se sentía tan desconectado, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hablar, menos aún para analizar las contestaciones que seguramente le darían sus voces.

En modo automático se puso unos de las decenas de trajes que tenía, y cargó consigo más armas de lo habitual, por si acaso. Tenía que salir de su departamento, trabajar y seguir con su vida, no tenía otra alternativa, no cuando sus poderes lo salvarían de cualquier intento de suicidio.

Porque, realmente no importaba, no le importaba, él había sufrido miles de torturas, horas y horas de dolor, lo que pasó no fue diferente, solo otro tipo de tortura, simple venganza que posiblemente merecía. Quizá por parte de algún hijo que dejó sin padre, una esposa cuyo marido mató, o la vindicta por un hermano.

No tenía relevancia. Él estaba tan bien como podría estarlo. Solo debía dejar de pensar y olvidar.

**¿Estás bromeando? Nunca has estado bien y nunca vas a olvidar lo que te pasó.**

**_Olvidamos cientos de cosas._ **

**Pero no _estas cosas_ , si ya aceptó su culpa, ahora debe aceptar que nunca lo borrará de su mente.**

No prestó atención suficiente a sus voces como para responderles, dejando todo su esfuerzo y concentración en la simple tarea de llegar a las instalaciones de SHIELD, cosa que había hecho decenas de veces, pero ahora le parecía toda una travesía.

Sentía la mirada de las personas en él, y no eran las típicas de miedo o despreció que le brindaban normalmente, se sentía como el tipo de sorpresa agradecida, más un “Gracias a Dios, al fin está callado” que un “Es extraño que este así”. Entonces aún con ese sentimiento pesado creciendo ante la atención de los demás, logró, con movimientos robóticos y pasos temerosos poco dignos de él, llegar milagrosamente a la sala donde le asignarían su misión.

Sentarse y aguardar por el director Fury nunca fue algo que le gustara hacer, por el hecho de tener que estar quieto y pocas cosas entretenidas había en aquella oficina. Ahora sentía el entumecimiento que nublaba su percepción del tiempo, y los posibles minutos que pasó sentado con una posee rígida en su asiento, se convirtieron en efímeros segundos.

No percibió la presencia de nadie hasta que la voz gruesa e intimidante del mismo Nick Fury cortó el pesado silencio de la habitación. Como respuesta, Wade se estremeció y un segundo después guardó una postura aún más tensa que antes.

-Está es tu misión, que sea limpio y no llames demasiado la atención- Seguido de eso tiró una carpeta con ligero desdén hacia la mesa, cerca de la mano de Wade, quien, como reflejo, apartó rápidamente y cubrió contra su pecho. Ante la mirada inquisitiva del mayor, se obligó a tomar vacilante los papeles y asentir estúpidamente con algo similar a miedo.

Podía sentir sus ojos negros clavados en él, intentando leerlo, preguntándose el porqué de su comportamiento, a diferencia de los demás, que lo veían agradecidos, él lo observaba  como si fuera un experimento interesante.

**Podría encerrarte si quisiera, estás en uno de los edificios con más seguridad del mundo, y él lo controla.**

**_Con mover a un dedo tendría a la mitad de los superhéroes de New York para neutralizarte._ **

**Podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo, como lo hicieron ellos.**

Los recuerdos golpearon con más fuerza, y sintió en su carne el vivo tacto de sus atacantes, el dolor en todo su cuerpo y los sentimientos de miedo, humillación e impotencia. Podía jurar que estaba de nuevo en la habitación, llorando y gritando sin pizca de dignidad.

El sentimiento de terror no tardó en florecer en su pecho, tuvo un pico de adrenalina y su corazón bombeó sangre tan rápido que podía sentir y escuchar los latidos en sus oídos, no faltó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a respirar pesadamente, intentando respirar sin hiperventilarse.   

El hecho de que una mano se posara en su hombro no ayudó en nada, tampoco las ininteligibles palabras penetrando sus sentidos. Por el contrario, no hicieron más que iniciar una reacción en cadena que hizo brincar de miedo a Wade, hacerlo gritar y empuñar inconscientemente la primera pistola que su mano encontró.

De no haber tenido puesta su máscara roja, Fury hubiese podido leer a la perfección la mueca asustada que estaba dibujada en su rostro. Pero aún con la tela, se veían sus facciones tensas y sus cejas arqueadas hacia arriba. El director no tardó en entender y dejó inmediatamente de tocar al menor, mostrando su mano alzada para tranquilizarlo un poco. Su otro brazo estaba oculto dentro de su saco, tocando el botón que iniciaba la alarma silenciosa.

_“Lo siento”_ Dijo Wade, con más miedo que remordimiento, después, salió huyendo de la habitación.

Cuando los agentes llegaron, solo estaba Nick Fury sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con una mueca indescifrable, pero con los ojos pensativos. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

[…]

**_Apuntaste a Nick Fury con un arma._ **

**Estás jodido, te meterán a la peor prisión del mundo y te violarán sin lubricación.**

**_Van a mandar a todos por ti y muy posiblemente te encierren en el Guantánamo privado de SHIELD._ **

**Donde te violarán, de nuevo.**

Quiso ignorar los comentarios sin cuerpo de sus voces, necesitaba cada gramo de concentración para pensar qué se suponía que debía hacer. No podía permitir que _eso_ pasara de nuevo, lo cual era casi una certeza, él mismo había mandado a docenas de tipos malos a las prisiones de SHIELD, y _eso_ suena como algo que los tipos malos hacen por venganza.

“Si me disculpo ellos entenderán” Pensó, entrando en una discusión que no deseaba consigo mismo.

**_¿Bromeas? En cuanto pongas un pie en el edificio te atraparán. Debes ser su número uno en la lista de los más buscados._ **

**¿Y qué dirás, “Perdón, le apunté a Fury porque tuve un ataque de pánico”? Te mandarán con los psiquiatras, nos drogarán con sus píldoras y nos pondrán en una habitación de espuma.**

**_Te pedirán explicaciones, y no puedes contarles eso, te mirarán con lástima y se rieran a tus espaldas._ **

Dejando de prestar atención a sus voces, que comenzaron una disputa entre ellas, se dejo caer en sin cuidado en la cama posiblemente sucia del hotel de mala muerte donde se encontraba.

Apenas había tenido esa escena con Fury, fue a su departamento, donde tomó todo el efectivo y cosas de valor que tenía, para huir a cualquier lugar donde SHIELD no lo encontrara. Para su mala suerte no localizó tal lugar, teniéndose que conformar con un motel barato que cobraba por hora, el cual estaba escondido en los malos barrios de la ciudad, un poco más cerca de lo que le gustaría de Hell's Kitchen, entre unos edificios abandonados.

Fue difícil soportar el camino, teniendo que usar un taxi cuyo conductor no conocía y lo ponía nervioso, fue difícil, también, ignorar la mirada pesada que todos ponían en él. Aún le daba escalofríos los ojos lascivos del gerente del motel y la forma en la cual lo veía el sujeto que estaba fumando en el pasillo.

Bien, una parte de él pensaba que bien podía estar exagerando, el nerviosismo que tenía en presencia de otros hombres era algo que él mismo había visto en otras personas que pasaron por _eso_. Era como un tipo de ridícula secuela, un mecanismo de defensa que no hacía más que generar un injustificado sentido de incomodidad, y aunque no quería convertirlo en una cuestión de género, debía admitir que su sentido de alerta vibraba más cuando el sujeto era un hombre.  

Pensaba como pseudo-consuelo que no era el primer mercenario que pasaba por eso, no cuando el negocio en el que estaban traía muchos peligros, además era fácil ganarse enemigos poderosos. Era un tema tabú, como la violación en las cárceles o en guerras, sabes lógicamente que pasa, pero nadie habla de ello.

Y entendía por qué nadie hablaba de eso; era demasiado humillante, doloroso, un golpe en la naturaleza del comportamiento. Era como hacer un disparo a esa inocencia escondida que se guarda en lo más profundo de la mente, dejando un espíritu  y cuerpo roto.

Intentó seguir con sus cavilaciones y pensamientos de auto-odio, pero entonces, alguien tocó la puerta.

[…]

La infancia de Wade no había sido mala.

De hecho fue todo lo contrario, tuvo un padre severo que sirvió en la armada, fue general, sargento, cabo, o alguna mierda por el estilo que no recordaba. En su infancia su padre no fue sujeto de su odio, era un padre aceptable, a pesar de su frialdad, brusquedad y poco control de enojo, hubo momentos bastante buenos, tiernos e incluso amorosos que brillaban en su memoria. Su madre fue todo lo que una mamá podría ser, amorosa, quizás estricta o nerviosa, pero no dejaba de irradiar cariño cada vez que lo veía, como si fuera el más preciado objeto en el mundo.

Entonces, su infancia no fue el problema.

Todo se fue a la mierda cuando su madre murió.

En ese momento, con unos dulces y prematuros 16 años, el verdadero infierno se desató en su vida. Y a pesar de todos los eventos traumáticos instalados en su memoria, él podía recordar a la perfección ese en específico.

No podría decir con certeza qué había arrastrado a su madre a la tierra de los muertos, pero podría apostar por cáncer, o si sus pensamientos eran un poco más optimistas, suicidio. Cuál sea el motivo se sintió como el primer error de muchos que arruinarían su vida. Fue la primera pieza de dómino al caer al suelo, la pieza que inició la reacción en cadena y desembocó en la miserable y mal vivida existencia de Wade Wilson.

Después de su funeral las cosas cambiaron, mucho. Él fumó su primer cigarro, tomó un extraño líquido alcoholizado que le quemaba la garganta y se abrió la piel del abdomen con una navaja por primera vez.

También fue la primera vez que su padre lo golpeó. Sin usar un cinturón, sin la intención de castigar, le dejo un ojo morado, magulladuras en las costillas y moretones solo porque  _él podía hacerlo, y como él podía, lo iba a hacer._ Se convirtió en un saco de box, un objeto, algo que podías usar, y su padre lo usó mucho.

Y aunque Wade supiera defenderse –lo cual hacía muy bien, realmente- Nunca se defendió de su padre, quizás por el hecho de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él sabía que no era mejor que eso. Y que incluso, quizá, lo merecía.

Sabía que no podía ser más que un mercenario barato y de vez en cuando una pequeña puta que se daba el lujo de ser cara. A veces un trabajo como mercenario terminaba con un extra por una felación detrás de algún basurero o dentro de un coche, o viceversa, cuando sus clientes pensaban que el mejor momento para contratar a un mercenario era justo después del sexo.

Nunca importó la manera de conseguir el dinero, no le importó matar, torturar y descuartizar, era algo que tenía que hacer, tampoco le molestó sentarse en el regazo de sujetos con traje, o estar desnudo en la cama de un motel. Todo estaba bien mientras pudiera pagar la renta del miserable departamento, que aún con la falta de amenidades y servicios básicos, era mil veces mejor que la casa de su padre.

Pero incluso con su flexibilidad en el trabajo y su aparente facilidad para conseguir dinero, hubo días, semanas o incluso meses malos, momentos eternos donde nadie necesitaba un mercenario o una prostituta. Así que hizo lo único que podría haber hecho: Se unió al ejército.

Se sorprendió genuinamente cuando los escenarios realmente lo perturbaron y se rio porque de alguna manera lograron joderlo aún más.

[...]

La vida de Wade podía dividirse en tres capítulos.

El primero, sin dudas, fue la muerte de su madre, cuyo contenido no era más que recuerdos anecdóticos de su juventud miserable. Toda una mala película que mostraba su lenta y muchas veces autodestructiva desintegración, las narraciones de mil historias que no valían la pena de ser escuchadas.

El segundo; su primer y único intento de suicidio (ya que bueno, dispararte en la cabeza y hacer cosas autolesivas no los consideraba intentos de suicidio si sabía que realmente no moriría) éste evento era la mitad que dividía los bipolares contextos de su vida.

Había pasado algunos años desde eso, unos pocos meses después de haber estado en la "unidad de fuerza" clandestina e ilegal del ejército estadounidense (Bien, el amaba a Canadá y su ejército era aceptable, pero Estados Unidos tenía mejores armas).

Y aún después de pelear, sangrar, herirse  _-a veces por su propia mano, a veces no-_ saborear el dolor y el desespero, se sentía vacío. Fue cuando supo que estaba roto, en todos los sentidos.

Logró ver cosas que nadie debería haber visto, menos aun cuando se tiene 19 años. Pensó que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se cortara las venas o se diera un disparo, no estaba realmente equivocado.

Lo único que recordaba cuando despertó en aquella sala médica, era el dolor insistente en su cuello y la sensación de auto odio al saber que ni siquiera podía sujetar bien una maldita soga a un tubo en el techo. Sabía que había un sujeto en la habitación, no un doctor, pues estaba vestido de negro, cuando pudo ver, percibió sin emoción que era su denominado jefe.

_"¿Cómo te llamas y qué edad tienes?" Le preguntó, Wade parpadeó confundido antes de tomarse unos segundos para responder._

_"Mi nombre es Wade Wilson y tengo 19 años" Habló, y dios, odiaba cómo sonaba su voz._

_"Tienes 20 años"_

_"Tengo 19 a..."_

_"Tienes 20, los cumpliste mientras estabas en coma. Felicidades, por cierto"_

_Wade se quedó callado, porque no había algo más que pudiera hacer o decir._

El transcurso de eso a todo el fiasco del Weapon X era muy borroso, Wade pensó que era mejor así.

[...]

El tercer y presente capítulo de su vida iniciaba justo después del experimento Weapon X, cuando despertó en una camilla con la piel marcada y aparente inmortalidad. Todo el vello de su cuerpo había desaparecido, junto con su cabello rubio oscuro; sus ojos azules con centro marrón se volvieron de un profundo color negro y dos voces se materializaron en su cabeza.

Las primeras palabras que escuchó fueron **_“¿Dónde estamos?”_** y **“¿Por qué nuestro cuerpo parece haber tenido quemaduras de segundo grado?”**.

Recordó la amalgama de miedo y sorpresa que inundó su cuerpo cuando supo que las dos continuas voces eran algo así como imaginarias, había pasado los primeros minutos después de captarlas intentando adivinar de dónde provenían antes de darse cuenta.

Un cuarto de hora después de haber salido de su inconsciencia, la primera persona real entró en la habitación, o al menos Wade quería pensar que era real. En contraste con el ruido interno de sus pensamientos, el sujeto parecido a un enfermero no dijo palabra alguna, limitándose a tomar una jeringa con un líquido desconocido mientras se acercaba a Wade.

El ambiente tenso al estar ambos en mutismo era similar a la escena típica de una película, donde no hacía falta remarcar el hecho de que estaban en un punto fuerte de la trama y que algo estaba a punto de pasar a continuación.

Y como siguiendo un guión, Wade actuó, liberando sus manos de las simples ataduras que lo mantenían unido a la camilla, en el momento justo cuando el enfermero con cara inexpresiva intentó clavarle la aguja. Bueno, en realidad, desatarse fue lo primero que hizo tras haber despertado, pero sabía que no serviría de nada mientras la gigantesca y muy segura puerta de la habitación estuviera cerrada por afuera, por suerte el enfermero era lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarla abierta.

Todo lo que siguió a continuación fue sangre, balas, olor a pólvora y mucha, mucha adrenalina mesclada con _saludable_ miedo.

[…]

En resumen: Wade estaba de muerto miedo.

No literalmente, ya que no podía morir, pero sí en un sentido figurado demasiado real. Su corazón zumbaba y podía jurar que escuchaba el molesto latido detrás de sus orejas, un escalofrío recorrió como rayo cada centímetro de su cuerpo y lo puso a temblar. Todo porque alguien había tocado su puerta.

**¡No la abras!**

**_Lo más posible es que nos tengan rodeados, estamos jodidos._ **

Y bueno, él sabía que si saltaba por la ventana lo más posible es que se encontrara con docenas de agentes rodeándolo, era una vía de escape demasiado expuesta, podría intentarlo por la ventilación, pero este desembocaba en una única salida hacía el techo que lógicamente estaría cubierta. Estaban hablando de SHIELD, él sabía su ridículo nivel de preparación; también estaba consciente de que no podría escapar de ese edificio.

Así que abrió la puerta.

Estaba listo para ver el cañón de las pistolas tecnológicas de SHIELD, podía esperar incluso a una falsa mucama con una pistola escondida en su espalda… Sin dudas nada lo preparó para ver al Capitán América justo detrás de la puerta, y no solo eso, un Capitán América sin escudo, armas, o siquiera la máscara que Wade sabe que usa al luchar.

Su imponente figura estaba postrada justo enfrente de él con su patriótico traje de estrellas y barras, sin ningún artilugio extra. Wade no sabía si esto debía alertarlo o sosegarlo.

**Quizás va a matarnos con sus propias manos.**

**_Idiota, el problema de todo esto es que no podemos morir._ **

-Wade, ¿Puedo pasar?, vengo solo, no tienes por qué preocuparte- Fue la voz amena y apacible que Steve adoptó  la que logró sacarlo del ligero shock que lo había consumido.  Sus manos estaban alzadas a la altura de su pecho y caminaba lentamente, casi pidiendo permiso a cada paso.

**¡Corre, corre, corre!**

**_¿Sabes que no importa? ¿Cierto?_ **

El cuerpo de Wade retrocedía al mismo ritmo lento que el de su contraparte, dando silenciosos pasos que poco a poco lo acercaba a la cama. Aunque no estaba totalmente conectado con su realidad en ese momento, sabía que Steve estaba murmurando palabras conciliadoras, algo bastante similar a _“Está bien”, “Tranquilo” y “No pasa nada”._

**Está mintiendo.**

Después de al menos un tortuoso minuto de esa extraña coreografía, sus piernas chocaron con la cama, dándole una patada mental al sentir el presente y tangible tacto inesperado. Fue lo suficientemente alarmante para arrancarle un grito…

_“Y él estaba en la cama, sin ninguna prenda de ropa que cubriera su bochornosa desnudez. La sensación que la tela tenía sobre su piel le era tan familiar que lo hacía estremecer y el olor a perfume caro de su cliente lo inundaba de manera casi embriagante, sin embargo, nada de las ligeramente amenas sensaciones lograba quitarle el mal sabor de boca al saber lo que pasaría a continuación._

_“Su cliente era grande y lo manipulaba como si fuera una muñeca, separando sus piernas con fuerza innecesaria, presionando sus manos con sus muslos dejando marcas carmesí como si lo quemara. Era brusco y poco le importaba la obvia incomodidad por la pose indefensa que tenía que adoptar, estaba tan expuesto._

_“Después del sonido metálico del paquete del preservativo, y el “Blop” que hacía la botella de lubricante al destaparse, sintió la poco cómoda intromisión entre sus piernas. Era naturalmente doloroso, aún con el lubricante haciendo su trabajo al amainar la resistencia que lógicamente interponía su cuerpo._

_“Las embestidas eran fuertes, el sujeto con el traje negro le dijo que gimiera, así que él lo hizo, opacando los gruñidos ásperos que su cliente profería._

_“Cuando todo terminó, su cliente le arrojó con desdén una cajetilla de cigarros Treasurer Black, porque cierto, él había hecho todo eso por una cajetilla cara de cigarros. Aún así, robó 20 dólares de su billetera y unas pastillas para el dolor que por alguna razón tenía._

_Y él estuvo bien con eso, realmente bien”._

-¿Wade? ¡Wade! ¿Estás bien? – Entonces, el mercenario volvió a la realidad. Lo primero que vió fue al Capitán, con su patriótica cara pintada con preocupación.

Aún sin poder hablar, Wade solo asintió letárgicamente, enfocando su poca atención en respirar correctamente, y no como si su pulmón hubiese colapsado. Cuando pudo inhalar y exhalar como una persona normal, rompió en un silencioso llanto que arruinaba poco a poco sus esfuerzos.

**_Estamos llorando frente al Capitán América._ **

**Como si no fuéramos lo suficientemente patéticos, ¡Deja de llorar!**

Y aunque Wade quiso con todas sus fuerzas hacerle caso a sus inmateriales voces, simplemente no podía cortar las lágrimas que corrían por su cara. Mierda, se odiaba tanto.

-¿Puedo quitarte la máscara? Te sofocarás si intentas respirar con tu máscara mojada- Con su maldito tono pacífico y casi armonioso, Steve intentaba exitosamente persuadirlo, antes de que se pudiera arrepentir, el rubio ya tenía su máscara en su posesión y su mano acariciando afable y delicadamente su rostro.

-Está bien llorar, Wade- Le dijo, arrullándolo con su actitud afectuosa, y mierda, ¿Cuándo se habían sentado en la cama?

-¿Fury no…?- Vocalizó, esforzándose de sobremanera para no tartamudear y pronunciar correctamente las palabras que nadaban en su mente, aún con ello, apenas pudo decir dos palabras exitosamente.

-¿Inició una casería contra ti?- Wade asintió- No, él no lo hizo, pensó que tu comportamiento era…- Steve carraspeo, buscando las palabras adecuadas- _raro_ , y me llamó a mí para hablar contigo-.

-¿P-por qué tú?- Murmuro el mercenario rehuyendo de la mirada de Steve.

**_Lo saben, Fury lo sabe, Steve lo sabe._ **

**Nos llevaran al loquero, y nos llenaran con píldoras como pavo en Día de Gracias.**

-Se podría decir que tengo experiencia, en _esto_ \- Wade lo miró, sin entender a qué se refería en lo absoluto, o al menos en el sentido de “experiencia”, porque Steve era el Capitán América, y Wade no podía imaginar que _eso_ le pasara a _él_.

-Yo irrumpí en docenas de escondites de HYDRA, experimentar y torturar no era lo único que hacían con sus prisioneros- Y a Wade realmente le dolió la mirada vacía que tenía en ese momento. Conocía la sensación pesada en el pecho al saber que no puedes olvidar las cosas horribles que has visto. Steve sentía exactamente eso.

-Puedo ayudarte, Wade, pero sólo si quieres, no tienes que pasar solo por esto. Tienes que saber que no estás solo y que de ninguna manera lo que te pasó fue tu culpa, ¿Lo entiendes?, no fue tu culpa- El rubio sonaba tan seguro y su voz era tan reconfortante como la morfina, Wade de verdad quiso creerle.

Pero no podía.

**Podría ayudar si nos matara.**

**_Pero sí fue tu culpa Wadie, te lo merecías._ **

-No, no lo merecía…- Musitó, llevando la mano a su cabeza para callar las dolorosas voces que no dejaban de hablar.

**Deberías dar gracias, pequeña zorra.**

**_Si no te importó cuando lo hacías por cigarrillos, ¿Por qué te importa ahora?_ **

-¡Cállense! Por favor, por favor, cállense- Ahora el estaba gritando, y entre sus alaridos se escapaban esporádicos sollozos, y, oh no, otra vez estaba llorando.

Y otra vez Steve lo consoló con sus palabras dulces.

En algún momento después de eso, él se quedó dormido.

[…]

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en una sala blanca que seguramente era de un hospital, o algún tipo de clínica (¿Una veterinaria quizás? No sería la primera vez que despertaba en una). La pulcritud y estética genérica de la sala le causó un _déjà vu_ nada agradable.

A diferencia de la última vez, ahora no estaba sujeto a la cama con ataduras de cuero y metal, y tampoco había una puerta metálica de apariencia impenetrable. Ahora era mucho más normal, como si estuviera en la habitación de cualquier hospital al azar de Estados Unidos.

Todo fue relativamente normal hasta que Steve Rogers apareció por la puerta entrando en la habitación. Y de nuevo sin armas o escudo, ahora vistiendo ropas de civil. A pesar de todo, lo más resaltante (Positivamente) era la pequeña sonrisa sincera en su rostro al estar viendo a Wade.

**¿Por qué nos mira así?**

**_La última persona que nos veía de esa manera murió._ **

-Hola- Saludó, ampliando su sonrisa en instantes- Espero que no te molestes por haberte traído a las instalaciones de SHIELD, pero tú prácticamente te desmayaste frente a mí-.

Wade no contestó a eso, no porque tuviera algún sentimiento de molestia, sino porque aún tenía conflicto con hablar, sabiendo que no podría decir más que vocablos tímidos e incomprensibles.

-Tienes opciones Wade, no vamos a mantenerte aquí a menos que tú quieras. Puedes irte y lidiar con lo que sientes por ti solo, o puedes aceptar nuestra ayuda- Habló Steve, con un tono simplemente humano que hacia estremecer al mercenario- Wade, está bien tener miedo, está bien llorar-.

-Estoy roto- Dijo Wade, sin siquiera pensarlo antes de haberlo dicho. Le sorprendió que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero no lo que éstas reflejaban.

-Todos estamos un poco rotos, lo importante es repararse, Wade- Replicó Steve, frotando el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha contra su muñeca izquierda, viendo directamente hacía su piel con una mirada que el mercenario conocía de sobra. Era exactamente igual  a la que él ponía después de cortase en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, una mezcla insípida de auto-odio y desconexión.

Entonces algo hizo clic en su mente.

_-Ayúdame-_ Dijo.

_“Repárame”,_ pensó.

_Y eso fue lo que Steve hizo._

**[...]**

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado (Aún con la oscura temática del fic) Y perdón, pero de verdad quería hacer éste fic, porque, en serio, hay muy pocos donde se hable de la historia de Wade, y de su parte oscura. ¡Por favor comenten, compartan, voten y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar!   
> ¡Adiós y besos uwu!  
> P.D: En serio necesitaba hacer un fic de Wade y Steve, ¿A caso soy la única que piensa que hacen una gran pareja?


End file.
